


Sizeshifter Tubbo Au

by Loriepoptale



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: G/T, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts (Video Blogging RPF), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriepoptale/pseuds/Loriepoptale
Summary: Spoiler warning: Dream SMP event after final war!!After all the even that currently happen, the best duo have now the possibility to spend time together at peace. A way to restart in a better view with new build, new memories and of course, promises. Tommy decided he wanted to show his trust to his best friend without expecting something back. What he don’t know his that this friend hold a secret that he never said to anyone. Will Tubbo tell him?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	Sizeshifter Tubbo Au

The story is base on the event of the Dream SMP

**Spoiler warning!!**

This story is at the moment Tommy gave his disk to tubbo(at the great rebuilding of l'manberg)

"I need you to know that I trust you"

"Aww thank you, I trust you too!"

Tommy turns to his ender chest behind him. He opens it to find all of his precious items that have not been destroyed by Dream's last explosion. Some potion, emerald, gold, enchanted book, but the most important, his **disks**. Tommy glares at them, hesitating, before taking one of them, one of his favourite, **Mellohi**. He closes the ender's chest with a weight on his heart and turns around to face his friend who just smiles at him. Curious about what his friend was searching in the chest.

"So I want you to keep this in your Ender's chest."

Tubbo wasn't exactly expecting this. He freezes when he gets a look at what Tommy was holding in his hand. Seeing one of his precious disks that both of them like to listen when they like to talk to each other. These two kids have worked together to get those, but Tommy always keeps them because he wanted to protect what they represent, but also because tubbo can be an airhead. Seeing Tommy handing one of his disks means something, something that is...

"So you know, no matter what, who ever said I betray you, who ever said anything, is bullsh*t"

"You trust me?"

"This is a token of my trust"

Then, Tommy takes Tubbo's hands and puts the record in it. It looks at it for a few seconds before backing away and looking at his best friend who was staring at what he has in his possession.

Tubbo in his mind didn't know what to say, all he could think is how thankful he is to Tommy, how much his trust means to him. Deep down, he wanted to pay him back, but how? He doesn't have anything precious in his possession he could give to his best friend. Well, there l'manberg but...he wanted to have his chance as president so...what could he give?

Then, it comes in a flash, but Tubbo tries to push that idea away...It was about that secret he never told anyone, no one on this entire server knows about it. He has always kept it for himself so no one will be scared of him or treat him as a lesser. But he could tell his best friend, right? It's not gonna ruin their friendship? If he tells him, will he tell anyone? Will everyone knows if he tells Tommy? What will happen if that's the case? Does he have to run away? And even, how is he gonna tell his best friend that he is a-

"Tubbo?"

The little boy jumps when he hears his name. He had forgot why he was questioning himself in the first place. He looks at Tommy with a smile at the turn back on the disk in his hand. He goes to the ender's chest in the now blow up house and put the precious disk inside with all of the other precious stuff he owns. He closes the dark-looking chest and turns back to his friend with the same smile from earlier.

"Thank you, Tommy"

"Alright, I think we should go back to the others and-"

"Wait, Tommy!"

Tommy stops mid-walk, now looking at his partner in "crime" who just looks at him with a nervous stare. Tubbo looks down at his feet, still thinking of the decision he's going to take.

"I want to...show my trust...toward you..."

He then looks at his friend's surprised look, who just stands there. He looks back down, very nervous.

"But if you want to come back to the others that's fine! We have a lot to work on, especially you who doesn't have anything and-"

"What is it?"

Tubbo looks back at Tommy with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

"What is the thing?"

"O-oh"

The young boy was re-questioning his decision, but it was too late to come back to his words.

"It's a....secret about myself I never said to anyone..."

"Why?"

"Because um...."

He was looking around, making sure no one else was listening to their conversation.

"Well, it's better that I show you..."

He starts to walk toward the path that goes to the new nation.

"But not here..."

"O-okay?"

The two boys starting walking next to each other in awkward silence. They walk past Fundy, Puffy and Ghostbur who were still building for the new nation. They continue to go to the forest next to it. The path was sadly familiar.

"Where are we going?"

"Far from here..."

Passing under the trees and crossing over the river, they arrive at the territory of Pogtopia. But they didn't stop there, they continue to walk. Tubbo didn't have a specific location to go, he just wanted to be far from any curious eyes or ears. After a good 2min of walk, they finally stop at a little oak forest. Perfect.

"Here we are!"

"Wh-why are we so far from the server?"

"I didn't want anyone to hear our conversation..."

Tubbo turns around to face his friend and looks at his confused eyes.

"So...what I wanted to say is....I..hmm..."

It was hard to get those words out of his mouth, especially that he never wanted to say those words in the first place.

"What? What is it?"

"I'm....a..."

"What?"

"I'm a Sizeshifter!"

He squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for a reaction.

"A Shapeshifter?"

"Huh?"

He looks back at Tommy with a confused look.

"You said you were a shapeshifter"

"No no! Not a shape-shifter...a ....size-shifter...eh"

"What the f*ck is that?"

"It's a..."

He tries to find the word...

"It's like a shapeshifter but um...it's when someone can change their...size...whatever they want"

"Wait- their size?! Like their actual height?"

"Y-yeah..."

Tubbo's heart was pounding so hard in his chest that was hard to focus on what's was happening. He was rubbing one of his arms because of how nervous he is. He shouldn't have brought this up in the first place! He should have just closed his mouth shut.

"And...you can do that?"

"Y-yeah..."

"W-what? How is it possible?"

"I don't know, I always that ability...I think..."

"Why did you never told me this?"

"Um....well...it's hard to explain"

"Tell me anyway!"

"I was scared you won't accept me...afraid of me...even"

"W-what? Tubbo! You're my best friend! It's not a strange ability that will scare me!"

Tommy suddenly puts a hand on Tubbo shoulders to support his words. Tubbo looks at him with wide eyes. Did he mean those words? Will he not run away when he'll see what his power looks like?

"R-really?"

"Yeah! I mean, it must be something awesome, right? Right?"

"Well, it depends on how you see it..."

"Can you show me?"

"Um...sure..."

Tubbo back up a few step from the exited red child in front of him before taking a deep breath to try to fades out his anxiety.

"I'll start slow..."

He then closes his eyes, trying to see from his inside the unknown feeling yet familiar to him. He then focuses on that strange sensation and immediately his body started to act. He hasn't had this sensation in a while, making it a little bit uncomfortable, but that didn't really bother him. He started to feel his whole body stretching out, going wider and wider from growing as he focuses more and more on this strange flame in his body. He then stops shortly after, he said he wanted to start slow, so a foot or two is sure enough.

Tubbo slowly opens his eyes, with the nervousness coming back. He takes a look at his surroundings, realizing it has change, less evading and smaller than before. He then turns to his best friend, seeing him with wide eyes of shock. Tubbo was now much taller than Tommy, which before, the little boy obsessed with bees was 6 inches less than him. Now he looks like he can make 7 feet!

The two boys were staring at each other in silence, making the situation more awkward than it was before. Tubbo decided to break the ice by first rubbing the back of his neck.

"So...that's a...uh...a start"

"Wh-whoa, wait"

Tommy got closer to his friend, wanting to know their size difference. He has to crank his neck a little to look in the now-tall tubbo's eyes.

"H-how?"

He then places a hand over his head, starting to measure his size compared to his best friend. He was arriving at Tubbo's shoulders, which was so surprising to him that he's starting to think that he's dreaming. It was incredible! Since when his best bud can do that?

"T-Tommy? Y-you good?"

"Huh?"

Tommy looks at his friend with confusion and amazement written all over his face.

"You're kinda staring..."

"O-oh sorry"

He back away a few steps.

"Whoa that's amazing...and you can do that anytime?"

"Y-yeah...but only when I'm alone"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want people to know this power..."

"Why? This power is awesome!"

"Yeah, but who knows someone gonna turn it against me?"

"Hmmm yeah"

The awkward silence came back...

"Can you go bigger than that?"

"U-um yeah I do"

"Mind show me?"

"Sure um...but not too much, I don't want people to see me from the distance"

"I'm sure you guide us pretty far away from the server, like maybe a good two hundred blocks!"

"Yeah maybe, but I don't want to take any risk"

"Whatever you want big man, like literally, your a big man"

Tubbo couldn't help but let out a giggle at the little unattended pun. He then gives a gentle smile to Tommy and started to relax about that his friend is not afraid of him or his power, well for now. But at least he doesn't mean any harm, that was nice.

Tubbo back away from his friend and close his eyes again to focus on the growing sensation. His body stretching from bones to muscles with his frame going larger. He calculated in his mind how much he should stop. He didn't want to be too big to not being seen and also don't scare his little friend. At the moment he started to think that it was enough, something else did.

BANG!

"Ow!"

"PFAHAHAHA!"

Tubbo opens his eyes and looks around to see what hit his head. He quickly notices the big branch, associated with the tree he was under a moment ago when he was at his normal size. He sighs at how un-carful he was but changes view at his friend still laughing at the situation, still haven't realized the size difference between the two of them. Tommy was now looking like a big doll compare to Tubbo who looks like a mini giant at 15 feet tall! That is weird to see since Tubbo always looks up to Tommy, not looking down.

After laughing for a good moment, Tommy calms himself to come back to the situation. He quickly realizes that he has to look up and up and up to get a look at his friend.

"Holy sh*t..."

He takes a few steps back by the unexpected in front of his eyes.

"You're...tall..."

Realizing his friend's reaction, tubbo frowns.

"Are you okay Tommy?"

"Y-yeah I'm good!"

"You sure?"

Tubbo crouch down to try to be more at eye level with his now-little friend. Tommy stubbles back at the sudden movement. Tubbo realizes his fear.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to scare you..."

"N-No! It's fine! I'm just a little...surprise!"

"Hmm"

Tubbo looks away with embarrassment, he knew his friend was going to react like this.

"I knew this was a bad idea..."

"What? Tubbo..."

"What it's true! You're scared of me because of how monstrous I look..."

"What? Tubbo! I didn't say I was scared of you, I said I was surprised"

"Yeah... right..."

Tubbo put his arms on his knees and stuff his head into them, showing his disappointment over himself. Tommy couldn't help himself but feel bad about his best friend. Seeing him having insecurity about his amazing power gives him the urge to comfort him. It's not out of empathy he wants to, it's from his little promise he keeps for himself to always keep Tubbo safe. Tommy takes a few steps forward toward his big friend.

"Hey, Tubbo... Hey Tubbo look at me!"

"What?"

The Mini-Giant looks up to see his little friend in front of him. The second they made eye contact, Tommy suddenly takes Tubbo big cheeks to make him focus on him. Both of them slightly blush at the move, but Tommy tries his best to stay serious.

"Tubbo, you're my best friend since a long time and I can tell you that you're gonna be always safe with me. I will never judge you for whatever you do or whatever you are. So this little power of yours will never scare me! Understood?"

"Hmhm!"

Tubbo nods at Tommy's little speech. How much confidence and seriousness was put into those words mean how much he means it. Tubbo now knows that he could trust Tommy, after all, he trusts him enough to give him one of his disks. Both of them have the strongest friendship on this entire SMP, is not a little sizeshifting power that will ruin it, is it? Now that Tubbo has gained some confidence, he quickly realizes the situation. Tommy still holding his cheek. For him, it feels like it's a toddler who did it because of how small Tommy's hands are compared to his big face. Having this though makes him let out a giggle.

"Why are laughing?"

"Eheh sorry, it's just you look like a child from this point of view"

"Hey! I'm not a child!"

"Sure you aren't!"

Tommy, fill with little anger, slap his giant friend on the nose as tease move, laughing at it. Tubbo, on the other hand, teases him back by ruffling the blond hair of his friend with his big hand, also giggle at it in the background. At this last move, Tommy couldn't help himself but flinch, not only it was unexpected, but also by realizing that tubbo's hand could hold his entire head. Seeing the flinch move, Tubbo removes his hand quickly, not wanting to alert his friend like that.

"Oh sorry-"

"No no it's fine! You might be tall, doesn't mean we can't tease each-other!"

And for his last statement, Tommy reaches a hand to ruffle the dark brown hair of the little giant. Tubbo laughs at it how the ruffle tickle is head.

"A-Alright! If that's the case..."

And without a warning, Tubbo decided to pick up his little friend by his side and after sitting down to finally give Tommy a big hug like with a Teddy bear.

"Whoa!"

Tommy really didn't expect this movement. All he can do under the surprise is nothing and just let it go. He was now against Tubbo's chest with huge arms wrapping around him, maybe a little too high. It was now a little hard to breathe, so he started to squirm to tried to be more comfortable, but in vain.

"T-Tubbo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm kind of struggling here!"

"Oh sorry!"

Tubbo releases his embrace to let Tommy finally get a little bit of air. Since nothing is holding him anymore, Tommy just falls on Tubbo's laps. Tubbo, on his side, hasn't realized that since he's taller, his strength has grown too. Now he's just looking at the little Tommy on his laps, embarrassed at the position they are both in. The good old awkward silence came back for a small moment before Tubbo breaks it again.

"You're not gonna tell anyone, right?"

"What?"

"About this, the sizeshifting...because if anyone knows...well...I prefer not to think about it..."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that someone can turn it against me you know?"

"Oh I see...well, if that the case, I will not tell anyone"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

Tubbo let out a sigh of release, the stress that he was having at the beginning of the conversation was finally gone. He finally tells his friend and he seems okay with all of this, he's not scared of him! He was happy to finally let out this little secret of him, talking about freely, well not really, but close. He then look at Tommy and decided this time to give him a warning.

"Hug?"

"Pff- why not?"

And with the permission, the two boys hug each other like a child hugging his plushie. This time, Tommy was now able to hug back, even tough it was hard to do it with size difference of both of them. Now it's a good moment of happiness.

"Hey Tubbo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do it on the other side?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can you shrink?"

** End of part 1 **

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you appreciate this little oneshot fic! It’s been a long time I didn’t write stories like that and I’m happy with the result!  
> So I really want your opinions on it to know if I can make progress!  
> And should I do a part 2 :3?


End file.
